To the Past
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: A villain from the future, year 2030, comes back in time after some unknown item he can't find in the future. The future Justice league, led by Nightwing, decides to send their kids, the future young justice team, back to bring the villain back. Little did the team know is that they would meet the teen version of their parents. Will they stop the villain? Or not? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a lot of storyes about the team having kids and I decided to do one of my own. Hope you guys will enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ or any characters. Only my oc's, the teams kids.**

* * *

Chapter one

An alarm clock went off. Riley let out a groan as he slammed his hand down on it. He rolled over in his bed and pulled his pillow over his head as his door opened.

"Riley Wallace West!" His mother shouts. "Get out of bed and go eat breakfest before your father eats it all."

Hearing that last part, Riley shot up out of bed and zipped down the stairs unsing his superspeed. He arrived in the kitchen and noticed his dad eating at the table.

"Morning, kid." Mr. West said when he saw his son.

"Morning, dad." Riley said as he fixed his plate and sat at the table with his dad.

Mrs. West walked into the kitchen. "Morning boys." She said and looked at them with a smile.

"Morning." They both said with their mouths full.

She laughed at the two and shook her head._ Like Father, like son._ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

"Recognize Flash Arrow C02." The female computer voice announced the arrival of the team's speedster/archer.

He found the team standing around talking about something. He walked over to them and cleared his throat, causing the team to look over at him. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"My parents found something, but I'm not sure what it is since they won't tell me or my sister anything." Robin, Casey Mary Grayson, replied to her blonde haired friend.

"That sounds like something they'd do, no offence." He said.

"It's fine, your right anyway." She told him.

"What do we do now?" Magic, Stella Grayson, asked her fellow teammates.

The computer announced the arrival of Supergirl, Willow Kent, Martin, John Kent, and Aqua, Amanda Ervin.

"The whole teams here now. So?" Riley asked.

"Movie?" Supergirl suggested.

"Sounds good."

They all walked into the living/kitchen area of the cave and put a movie on. Riley and Casey sat on one of the couches, Stella and John sat on a different couch. Willow was sitting in one of the chairs, and Amanda had gone to the pull.

* * *

**Watch Tower **

The Justice League looked at the computer monitor shocked and confused. They had found out that one of their super villains had found away to go back into the past, and had done just that. They were thinking that they were going to follow the villain back in time.

"We're going to have to go and stop him." Nightwing said.

Flash shook his head at his friend. "We can't." He told him.

"Why can't we?" Nightwing asked Flash.

"We're needed here. The kids can take care of this villain, we can't risk leaving our cities without protection." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked her husband. "We can go after the villain, the kids can watch over the cities."

"Think about it!" Flash shouts. "If the villains found out that the Justice League has left kids in change of their cities, something bad could happen to the city, and to our Kids!"

Nightwing thought about what his best friend had said and nodded. "Wally's right. If we go after them, we're not only risking our cities but were also risking our kids lives."

"Then let's go tell the kids." Superman said.

* * *

The team had just finished their movie when the computer announced the arrival of the Justice League. They all jumped out of their seats and ran to the league.

"What's going on?" Riley asked for the second time that day.

Nightwing took a deep breath before answering. "We found that Voltage had gone back to the year 2012 in search of something, were not sure what he's after. We thought that we, the league, would go back after them, but after some thinking and Flash convincing us other wise, we're sending you after him." Nightwing explained, but continued before they could say something. "We're only sending Robin, Flash Arrow, and Supergirl first. The rest of you will be going when you're needed."

"We understand." Aqua said.

"Good." Flash said and looked at the three going back. "You three go get ready."

The three young heroes nodded and all left to get ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

A few minutes later the three heroes were saying goodbye to their teammates and to some of the league members.

"Are you three ready?" Nightwing asked.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be, dad." Robin replied.

Nightwing nodded and looked toward his wife. "Alright, Zatanna, it's time."

Zatanna nodded and cast a time portal spell to send them back in time.

"You three must promise us you'll be careful." Tigress said.

"Don't worry, mom, we'll be fine. I promise." Riley assured his mother as he pulled on his domino mask.

"I can't hold this portal open much longer, the three of you are going to have to go now." Zatanna informed the others.

The three nodded and all said the rest of their goodbyes. After that they all walked through the portal and were gone.

_Be careful. _Nightwing thought to himself.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter to my new story, I hope you guys liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to this story. Enjoy **

* * *

Chapter two

"This is just-" Robin, Dick Grayson, was cut off by something shouting 'West' as loud as they could. "What did Wally do now?" He asked no one really.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to see." Zatanna Zatara said to her boyfriend.

"I guess." He said.

The couple walked out of Robin's room and walked to find out what was going on.

When they arrived where the yelling was coming from they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing their in front of the other team members and the league were three teenagers no older than any of them were.

Out of the three there was two girls and one boy. The first girl had raven black hair and wore a female version of the robin suit. She had a red skirt that came down to her knees, a black sleeveless shirt with lime green around the collar and trim of the sleeves, and it had a 'R' on it. She also had a black cape on, but instead of the inside being yellow, it was lime green around the edge of it. She looked liked to be about 13, and she wore a domino mask. And her belt was also yellow just like Robin's was. The next girl was taller then the first one, she had blackish red hair. She wore a wore a blue skirt that came down to her knees, a blue shirt that short sleeves and the Superman symbol on it. She had a pair of red boots that came a little below her knees. Next to the two of them was a blonde haired boy. He wore a black leather jacket, he had a green shirt on underneath it with the Flash symbol on it. He had a pair of black blue jeans on, and a pair of black combat boots. He had a green quiver of arrows on his back along with a green bow in his hand. Around his waist he had a yellow belt, where he clipped his on. He also had a domino mask like the girl did.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

The girl that looked like Robin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um ... I don't know if I should say who I am exactly." She told them still nervous.

"Why not?" Kid Flash, Wally West, asked her.

"Will if I did that it might..." She was cut off by Wally speeding over the blonde boy.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No, but I know you." The blonde replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then who am I?" The red head asked.

"Wallace West, first kid flash, nephew of the Flash aka Barry Allen." The boy answered.

"How did you know that?!"

The boy looked over at the two girls who he traveled there with. "We should probably tell them." He said. "I mean, we could use their help."

"I don't know about that." The blackish red head said.

"You just don't want to say that I'm right for once." He said.

"As much as I really hate to admit it, he has a point for once." The robin girl said. She turned toward The league and team. "I'm Robin 18 years from now." She started. "I'm also the daughter of Nightwing, the first Robin, and Zatanna. And I also have a younger sister, Magic."

"What about your real name?" Zatanna asked still a little shocked like the others.

"If I saw my name then I'll be exposing Robin's identity to you."

"Doesn't your mom have some kind of spell she can use to wipe their memories of us ever being here?" The blonde boy asked.

"Oh yeah, she does." The girl took a deep breath. "My name is Casey Grayson, which makes Robin, Richard Grayson."

"How did you?" Robin asked.

"I told you I'm from the future." Casey told him with a small smile. She turned to her friends. "Your turn." She said to the other girl.

She nodded. "I'm Supergirl, daughter of the second Superman, formerly known as Superboy, and Miss Martian. I have a brother called Martian, also known as John Kent. My name is Willow Kent." She turned to the boy. "Your turn."

He nods. "Name's Flash Arrow, son of the third flash, the first kid flash, and Tigress, formally known as Artemis. I'm not only a speedster, I'm also an archer. Also I'm only child and my real name's Riley West."

Wally and Artemis looked at each other in shocked that they had a kid in the future, thought truth be told they always wanted to be together for a long time.

"So you are from the future?" Wally asked.

"Now I can see how he's Riley's dad." Willow whispered to Casey, who laughed.

Riley glared at his two friends. "You do realize you can't whisper at all, right Willow?" He asked.

"What are you guys doing 18 years in the past?" Superboy asked.

"Good question, Uncle Con." Riley said. "We're tracking a Villain who used some kind of machine to travel back into the past for some kind of item."

"Nightwing found a strange energy source coming from a warehouse, where said villain tends to stay." Casey continued. "We're not sure what he's after, but we're sure that it can't be good."

"Who's this villain?" Aqualad asked.

"His name is Voltage." Willow answered.

Before any more question could be asked there was a beeping sound in the cave. Everyone looked at Batman. who was already at the computer seeing what was going on.

"It seems your villain is in Gotham City." Batman informed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Hope you liked the second chapter. I'll probably end up with Chapter Three and four up tomorrow, if I don't get chapter three done tonight. I kind of have to much time on my hands for my own good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The team / future team were sitting in the bio ship. They were all heading into Gotham city where Batman said that Voltage was heading out while in this time. The ride was silent for a while.

Casey sat on one side of the ship staring out the window, like she was lost in her own little world, which she sometimes was. The only person who knew how to snap her out of it, aside from her parents, was Riley, since they had been friends for years.

Riley, who was sitting in the seat next to Casey, noticed her state. "Hey Case." He started, causing her to jerk up and look at him. "You okay?" He had a hint of worry in his voice as he spoke to her.

She nodded. "Don't worry, Ry, I'm fine." She assured him. She never knew that he would get that worried about her. Yes, they were best friends, but she also did like him. "I'm just thinking."

"About?" He asked her.

"Just what the item Voltage wants and why he came here in the first place." She replied. She looked at the look on his face, that made her think he wanted to tell her something. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He answered. If only I could tell you. He thought to himself.

Tell who what? Riley heard Megan's voice in his head.

Did you have to do that? He asked. You scared the shit out of me.

I'm sorry, Riley. The whole reading minds thing happens when it happens sometimes. She apologized.

Don't worry about it, I should be use to it. Martian does it alot anyway. He said.

What are you wanting to tell who? Megan asked him.

I just want to tell Casey something, but were best friends and I don't want me telling her this that it might ruin our friendship if I tell her. Riley explained.

Maybe after this whole mission of yours is over and your back in the future, you can tell her how you feel and maybe she'll feel the same. You never know until you try it. She told him.

Thanks, Aunt Megan. I'll try that and see what happens. He thanked her.

"We're here." Robin announced.

The team nodded, Megan landed the bio ship, and the whole team got out of the ship and headed for the werehouse where Voltage was.

* * *

Casey stayed on gaurd, because she knew Voltage better than any of the others did, even better than the future team did. She knew sneaking up on him wouldn't be very easy, it wasn't easy for a Bat either.

Wally and his teammates noticed how careful Casey was being that they were now all confused about why she was being that way. They all looked toward

Riley who was standing on a crat with four arrows notched on his bow, which made them even more confused.

Casey looked toward her speester/archer friend. "Alright, Flash Arrow, you know what to do, right?" She asked him.

"Fire 3 flash arrows inorder to get Volts attention." He said simply.

She nods. "I could've known you wouldn't have forgotten that." She laughed while he had a grin on his face. "Ready?" He nodded. "Alright now."

Riley aimed his bow at the doors of the werehouse and let go of the string sending the four arrows at the door. They made contact with the door and then exploded sending the door into pieces of wood.

The heroes all ran into the werehouse. They found Voltage standing on a couple of crats about to make an escap through the window.

"Arrow he's going to get away!" Casey shouts at her friend.

"On it!" Flash Arrow shouts. He takes off using his superspeed at Voltage, who saw him coming.

Voltage jumps over Flash Arrow, kicks him in the back sending him flying into the wall with a loud 'thud'. "The league sends children after me?" He laughed.

"They should have come theirselves, because you kids won't stop me."

Flash Arrow, who had finally stood up, was running up behind Voltage only for Voltage to grab his arm and throw him into Casey. When he hit Casey, it sent both heroes into the wall behind them.

"Who else would like to try?" Voltage asked. "I'm getting bored of throwing the Speedster into the wall along with the little bird."

Zatanna used her magic to left three crats in the air that were behind Voltage and throw them at him. Before the villain could move the crats slammed into his back.

Supergirl had ran over to Flash Arrow and Casey and helped them up.

The team noticed that Voltage had something in his hands.

Flash arrow was the first one to realize what he held in his hand. He was about to run at the villain, but before he could Voltage threw down the thing down and it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Before he did that something fell out of his pocket.

Once the smoke clear the team realized that Voltage had gotten away. They realized that he had dropped something before he disappeared.

Casey picked it up and looked at it as Flash Arrow walked over.

He pulled his mask off to get a better look at what she held. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked her.

"If your asking me if it's Cobra Venom grenade, then yeah it is." Casey answered him.

"He came back to the past just for Cobra venom?" Supergirl asked.

Flash Arrow shook his head. "Think about it, Willow, it makes prefect sense. Nightwing and Red Robin made sure that all Cobra Venom was destroyed and wasn't being made any more in the future. If Voltage takes it make to the future and sells it on the black market then we would have a lot of trouble on our hands." He explains to his friend.

"Are you sure he's Wally's kid?" Artemis asked. "Cuze I wouldn't expect someone related to him being that smart."

"Were positive he is." Casey said.

"Let's take these back to the cave and keep them under lock and key. Then we'll help you guys find Voltage." Robin suggested.

They all nodded and load the Cobra Venom grenades onto the bio ship.

* * *

**Here's chapter three, I'm on a roll with this story. Though it's getting really interesting and I have a lot of ideas for coming up chapters so stay tuned for more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank TheRockingWriter for inspiring me to write this story. This came to me after reading her Story "Future and Past Clash" and the Sequel "Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion" you guys should really read them. She is an amazing author.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The team arrived back at the cave with the crates of Cobra Venom grenades. When they arrived at the cave they put the crates in a uncrackable safe. They all walked into the living/Kitchen area, the team were all in their civies.

Robin looked at the future kids. "Do you three wear anything other than your uniforms?" He asked them.

Flash Arrow looked over to his best friend/ magician, who noticed and nodded.

"Egnahc em, Yelir, dna Wolliw otni ruo seivic." Casey spoke.

A mist circled around the three teenagers and they were in their civilian clothes.

Casey was wearing a red shirt that had the flash symbol on it, which Riley gave her as a birthday present one year, a pair of grey skinny jeans, a grey jacket, and a pair of red Nikis. Instead of her hair being up in a ponytail like it was in here uniform, it was now down and came down to her mid back. Where her mask should be you could see her Icy blue eyes.

Riley was now wearing a black shirt that had the bat symbol on it, which Casey gave him as a birthday present not long ago. He also wore a pair of black baggy jeans, his shirt tucked in where you could see the brown leather belt. He also had a black leather jacket on, like the one from his uniform. Instead of some of his hair being covered by a mask, his shaggy blonde hair covered one of his eyes. Also had a white pair of Nikis on.

Willow was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of ripped jeans. She had a blue jacket on over her shirt, and a blue pair of Newbalance shoes on. Instead of her hair being down, it was now up in a ponytail.

Wally looked at Riley. "You wear the same jacket even when your not in uniform?" He asked raising a brow.

Riley shrugged. "It was one of my dad's old jackets he gave me, or well you gave me." He explained.

"Oh." Wally said, though he fully didn't understand. "This is really confusing."

"Yup." Everyone agreed.

* * *

West side of Gotham down at the docks. Voltage was standing on one of the roofs of a warehouses where he was trying to locate more of the cobra venom, thought he didn't know if there was anymore than what he had before.

_Maybe I should try locating those brats that took it from me. _He thought to himself. _If they took it to that base of theirs, Mount Justice, then that's where they shall be._

He stood up from his position and jumped down from the roof. He started to head to his destination, Mount Justice.

* * *

_"Taking the venom from Cobra was way to easy." _Riley told his two friends through the mind link that Supergirl had established.

_"I agree with you on that. He knows where the Mount is, what if he's heading here right now as we speak?" _Supergirl said.

_"Willow, that makes perfect sense. Since in the future he knows about the location of our base, which is Mount J, then there's a perfect chance that he's heading right here, right now." _Casey told them.

"Uh? You three okay?" They heard Zatanna asked them.

"huh?" They all asked and noticed the team looking at them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Casey answered for them.

"Team, to the briefing room. Now." Batman's voice said over the intercom of the cave.

* * *

The team walked into the briefing room where they found Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and some other members of the league. They were standing in front of a computer looking at something.

"What's going on?" Wally asked as they walked over to the league.

"It seems that the villain, Voltage, is outside the cave right now." Batman informed the team.

The future heroes exchanged looks.

"That proves Case was right." Riley said.

"Right about what?" Superman asked. "Was there something you were hiding from us?"

Riley and Willow both looked at Casey, who sighed.

"In the future the villains know where the cave is located. None of them have successfully invaded the cave, but Voltage. The three of us were talking about if Voltage would be dumb enough to come to the cave knowing we were all here, but it seems we were wrong." Casey explained to the team and the league, making them all confused.

"You knew, but you didn't tell us?" Aqualad asked.

"We weren't sure exactly how we were going to tell you." Riley said. "Would you have believe us if we said 'Hey guys, guess what? A crazy villain knows where the cave is and he's coming here to get what he wants'?"

"Probably not." Wally said.

The alarm went off and everyone knew that Voltage must have found his way into the cave. He was coming right for the crates of Cobra Venom Grenades they had kept him from getting.

"We need a group to keep watch of the safe." Casey said.

"It's uncrackable." Robin told her.

"This is voltage, he's taken down the whole league without them hardly laying a hand on him." Riley informed. "If we don't have someone watching the safe and the venom, then this whole reason we came here for would be for nothing."

"Aqualad, Miss Martin, Superboy, the three of you are to go and keep watch of the safe." Batman said. "Green Arrow, Superman you two are to go with them."

The five heroes nodded and headed off to watch the safe, while Voltage appeared in the briefing room.

"Ah, it seems that you knew i was coming." Voltage spoke, everyone looking at him. "So much for the surprise I was hopping to give you."

* * *

**And here's the end of chapter four.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the future, Nightwing sat at the computer in the watch tower. He was hacking into something, but no one was sure exactly what it was he was hacking into. He didn't noticed that someone walked into the room.

"Dude, your still hacking?" The flash's, Wally West, voice said.

Nightwing didn't look back at his friend when he answered. "Yes, Wally, I am still hacking. I'm trying to find a way to communicate with the kids, but so far I have no luck with that."

"Want me to go find Barb?" Flash asked.

"No, I've got this." He assured the older man as he continued to hack.

Flash stood there and watch as Nightwing hacked away. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Flash asked. "A way to communicate with them?"

"Not exactly, but I've found something." He said.

"Found what?"

"From the tracking device on Voltage I can see that's he's the Mount Justice right, which is where all the other heroes, and our kids, are. Meaning we're going to have to send the rest of the team in to help." He explained. "Call the other's and Zatanna."

Flash nodded and zipped out of the room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Stella asked her father.

Nightwing looked at his youngest daughter and then looked at the other team members and his wife. "I found from the tracking device that was on Voltage, that he's in Mount Justice right now where the kids are, along with the younger version of us." He explained. "And I'm sending the rest of you in as backup for them."

The team nodded.

He looked at Zatanna. "Zee, I need you to create a portal and send the team back."

She nodded. "I can do that." She put her hands in front of her. "Nepo a latrop ot eht tsap!"

A portal opened in front of the them.

"You need to go now, the portal won't be open much longer." Zatanna told them.

The team nodded and walked through the portal.

* * *

Back at the cave, Voltage was firing his electric disk at the heroes. Two of them had hit Robin and Supergirl, another had hit Wally and Artemis, and finally one had hit Zatanna. Another one was heading right for Casey when she was tackled out of the way.

"Damn it." Voltage muttered to himself after he had missed his target.

Casey looked above her to find out who had saved her, and saw that it was Flash Arrow. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He answered with a smile, which made her blush.

They looked at each other for a moment and found themselves leaning in. Before they met in the middle a blinding light interrupted their moment, and both of them looked toward the light.

Four teenage superheroes, and a pre-teen walked through the portal. One of them looked like a Martian, another one looked like a younger version of Zatanna, another one wore a different version of the bat suite, and the last one looked like a female version of Aqualad.

"Backup has arrived." Announced the teen looking bat.

Flash Arrow let out a groan at the boys attempt to be funny. "Great." He muttered to himself, only Casey was able to hear and laughed a bit.

"I was starting to lose interest in only battling these, but that you lot are here, this should be more interesting." Voltage said and attacked them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

The future arrivals pulled out their weapons as Voltage came at them with his eletric disk in his hands throwing them like they were throwing stars. Each of their weapons were blocking the disk from hitting the heroes. Kid Flash and Flash Arrow, using their superspeed, ran at Voltage and punched him directly in the face, and jaw.

Voltage fell to the ground knocked out after being punched. His limp body landing on it with a loud thud.

"I think we took care of him." Aqua said.

Casey looked at the villain's body and noticed something weird about it. She sound see it fading away like static. "Guys, we may have a slight problem." She announced to them.

"What?" Flash Arrow asked walking over to her. He looked at Voltage and noticed what she had saw. "Oh no, that can't be good."

"What 'Oh no'? What's going on?" Artemis asked her future son.

"Well, judging by the look of Voltage's body, you know 'cuze it's fading like static, makes me - us think it he made a double of himself to keep us busy while he ..." The future speedster trailed off at the end of his setence before finishing it.

"While he, what?" Batman asked.

"While he's goes after the venom." Casey finished for her friend.

"Venom?" The teen bat asked.

"Cobra Venom Gernades." Flash Arrow spoke. "Thats what he came to get."

"Why?" The Martian asked.

Flash Arrow facepalmed. "Seriously, dude?" He sighed. "Think about, cobra venom was all destroyed by Nightwing and Red Robin, remember? If he brings the stuff back to our time, he can sell it on the black market and we'll have chaos on our hands."

"Now I've got it." He said.

Casey looked at her team. "We better get going to the safe and help the others." She informed them.

"Sounds like a plan." Flash Arrow and Kid Flash zipped out of the room. The others ran after them.

* * *

Superboy ran at Voltage, fist raised in the air ready to punch him. Before Voltage was able to block the punch a batarange came and hit him. The blast from it blew him through the wall with a loud crash. The batarange came back to where it was thrown from, causing the team to look and see a teenage version of Batman.

"Whose that?" Green Arrow asked.

"Don't got a clue." Superman replied.

Flash Arrow came up behind the teen bat and slapped him on the back. "Not bad, Batlad. But I wouldn't say good, either." He said with a laugh. "I could've done better."

Batlad glared at him. "You're just afraid to get shown up."

"Yeah, not true."

Casey rolled her eyes at the two. "Bat, Archery you two done arguing?" She asked them slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, babe." Flash Arrow told the girl wonder with a grin.

Batlad was about to say something when Voltage got up again and blasted the bat into a wall. "You can't take me down that easy children." He spoke. "You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to stop me."

Casey looked over at Flash Arrow and nodded, there seemed to be some unspoken conversation between the two of them.

Flash Arrow, knowing what the nod meant, ran at Voltage and staching the backpack device off his back. "Wonder what would happen if you didn't have this?" He said from behind the villain.

The eletric villain turned around and saw the speedster holding the device. "Why you little!" He tried to send a eletric beam at Flash Arrow, but nothing happened.

"Oh, I see what happens." He laughed. "This is the device your powers come from, huh? Oh well, looks like there won't be any more eletricity for you." He threw the bag at Supergirl, who caught it, and ran at the villain punching him in the face.

The villain fell to the ground knocked out. They had finally done it. They had finally defeated Voltage and I mean the real voltage this time, not a double of himself like last time.

"We did it!" Casey shouts and hugs Flash Arrow, surprising him.

"Great job, team." Batman said.

Aqua looked at her friends. "We should contract our league and tell them we have completed our mission." She told them.

"We can do that?" FA asked raising a brow.

"Yes we can stupid." Batlad told the speedster like he was stupid.

Flash Arrow glared at him. "I am so close to snapping that neck of yours." He snapped.

"Oh really? I would love to see you try that." The bat said rolling his eyes.

Flash Arrow walked forward and grabbed Batlad by the shirt, pinning him against the wall. "Don't think I won't do it." He said narrowing his eyes.

Casey pulled Flash Arrow off batlad. "Calm down, Riley. He's not worth your time right now." She told her best friend, who nodded.

Aqua pulled out a communication device. "Team to cave." She spoke into it.

"Team, this is cave. What's going on?" A male voice answered.

"We have taken down Voltage and completed our given mission." Aqua informed.

"Very good." The voice said. "I will have Zatanna open a portal from our end, while you have Magic open a portal from your end. Understood?"

"Yes, Nightwing, we understand."

"Good. Nightwing out." And the voice disappeared.

* * *

The team and the future team all stood in the mission room. Casey and her team were getting ready to leave and head back home. Magic was standing around getting ready to cast the spell.

Riley took a deep breath and grabbed Casey, pulling her away from the group.

"What's wrong, Riley?" She asked him.

"Casey, there's something I want to ask you." He started.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Casey, would you go out with me?" He asked her.

She was shocked he had actually asked her out, her face had turned bright red. She never thought that he would ask her out someday, though she had always hoped he would've. Now that he had, she had no idea what to say. She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

He was surprised, but kissed her back. After they kissed for a few minutes, he pulled back. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed.

Her face went red again, and punched him in the shoulder. "It was a yes smart one." She said with a smile. She noticed him lean in and she did the same thing, when their lips met in the middle he kissed her softly.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Casey and Riley walked back over to the team with his arm around her. Both teams, pluse the league, looked over at them as they walked over.

"About time." Supergirl was first to speak up after noticing that.

Martian patted Riley on the back. "Great job, bro. Finally got the guts to ask the girl out." He told him and laughed.

"I finally asked my girl out, but you have yet to tell a certain girl you like her." He smirked at his friend, while Martian's face went red.

"Not cool. Not cool at all." He told him.

Magic looked at her sister then at the team. "Alright guys, it's time to head home." The team nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Kid Flash said. "Hope to see you again some day."

"Before we forget to say this, but you guys won't be remembering these two days." Casey told them. "It would be to dangerous for you guys to know." She held her hand out. "Uoy lla lliw tegrof tahw uoy evah nees eseht tsap owt syad."

The team, plus league, all fell to the ground as they blacked out. While Casey walked over to the secrity system and placed a flash drive into a slot. "This virus should keep them from finding out what happened."

"Alright, Magic, let's go." Riley told the youngest. He placed his arm back around his girlfriend.

"On it, FA." She said. "Nepo eht lartop."

A portal opens, and the team walks through it.

The justice league stands in the watch tower waiting for someone to show up. A blinding light filled the room and a portal opened. Then a group of teenagers and a pre-teen all come out of it.

"You guys made it!" Zatanna cheered as she saw the kids.

Magic ran up to her mother and hugged her. Aqua walked up to her parents and hugged them both. As did Supergirl and Martian they went up to Miss Martian and Superman and hugged them. Batlad went up to his mother, Batwomen, Barbara Gordon, and hugged her. Artemis and Wally wondered where their son was, while Nightwing wondered where his oldest daughter was.

They looked toward the portal as two more people walked through. It was Casey and Riley. Riley's arm was around Casey, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

The league's eyes widen at what they were looking at.

"ARE THEY DATING?!" A voice, Wally's, shouted out.

Both teenagers faces went bright red, but neither one of them said anything.

Batlad glared at the couple, though no one noticed he was. He couldn't stand the thought of Casey going out with some goof like Riley, he thought she should go with someone smart and good looking like himself.

Nightwing shook his head, but he was still happy for his daughter. He was glad she found someone that she liked. "Alright, you guys most be hungry."

"I totally am." Riley said.

Wally laughed. "I haven't eaten in three hours." He said. "Race you to the kitchen." Wally smirked at his son.

"Your on." Riley smirked back.

Both speedster zipped to the kitchen, while Artemis and Casey both rolled their eyes at their boys. Then they both walked to the kitchen with the league and team behind them.

They all arrived at the kitchen to see Wally and Riley arguing over who got to the kitchen first.

"I was here first." Wally argued.

"No, I was here first." Riley shot back.

"No I was."

"No I was."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was."

"No."

"Ye-" Riley was cut off by Casey slapping him on the back of the head. "Ow." He said.

"Let's get some food." Zatanna said.

She went over and started to cook something for them all to eat.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the table eating. They were all enjoying a good family meal made by Zatanna. They were eating Tacos, but hey who doesn't love a good old taco?

"This is awesome, Zatanna." Wally told Zee. "Right guys."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks Wally." She said, "And thank you to everyone else."

"I'm so glad to be home." Riley said as he leaned back in his chair after eating his tenth taco.

Batlad, also known as Gregory or Greg Gordon, looked at Riley. "Dude, how can you eat so many tacos and not get sick?" He asked in disbelief.

Riley shrugged. "It's a speedster thing." He answered.

"I really hope our next child isn't a speedster." Artemis said out loud.

"Next child?" Wally asked.

Everyone looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys?" She asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"Must have slipped my mind, but I'm pregnant." She replied.

"Since when?" Wally asked.

"I found out this morning, but it's been three months." She answered.

"Oh. Wait?! 3 months?!" Wally screamed before fainting into his plate.

Everyone laughed at the fainted wally and congratulated Artemis. 

* * *

**Here's the end of this chapter. The last chapter will be about the past team waking up with no memory. **


	8. Chapter 8

The team and laegue woke up from where they laid on the floor.

Robin rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"A party maybe?" Wally suggested.

"I don't think so." Artemis said from next to her boyfriend.

They looked over to Batman who made this way to the computer system and found a flash drive in the slot. He raised an eyebrow as he pulled it out and looked at it. He then typed something into the computer to figure out what had happened, but found that everything looked like nothing had happened.

"Something's not right here." Batman said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure, but it seems that something has wipped all the fotage from what has happened the past two days." Batman explained.

"So, we have to idea why we were pasted out on the floor and why the cave looks like it was a battle zone?" Wally asked.

Batman nodded. "Exactly."

"Hell this is jacked." Artemis told herself.

"Now what do we do?" Aqualad asked.

"We'll figure something out." Batman said. "Until then, you clean up the cave."

"Good luck with that kids." Green Arrow said, as he and superman begun to leave.

"As for you two, you are to help them." Batman said.

Both heroes sighed. "fine." They said.

* * *

Back in the future Casey, Riley, Willow, Stella, John, Greg, and Amanda were all sitting in the living room area of the cave. Casey was sitting on the sofa with Riley strached out on it, his head in his girlfriends lap. Willow and Greg sat on one of the other couches. Amanda and John sat on the floor, while Stella sat in one of the chairs.

Greg was glaring at the young couple, though no one would really notice.

_Why does she have to like him? Of all people in the world she has to choose the one that doesn't know how to chew with his mouth closed. _Greg thinks to himself.

_I wouldn't let Casey know you said those things about Riley. _Willow's voice said in his head.

_Please stop doing that, it's getting annoying. And it gives me a headach. _Greg snapped at her.

_Don't have to be such a jerk about it._

"Alright guys." Nightwing's voice said. "it's time for you all to head home."

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home with their parents.

* * *

** Shortest and last chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm thinking about writing a squeal to this story and I'm pretty sure there is going to be a squeal to it. I'm also doing a story that takes place after this story and before the squeal. I might also be doing a story that tells the story of how each new member of the team became a member of the team.**

**For those who were confused**

**Dick and Zatanna Grayson are the parents of Casey Mary Grayson and Stella Zatanna Grayson.**

**Wally and Artemis West are the parents of Riley Wallace West**

**Conner and Megan Kent are the parents of John Kent and Willow Kent.**

**Kaldur and Raquel Ervin are the parents of Amanda Ervin.**

**Barbara Gordon and Unnamed Father are the parents of Gregory Gordon.**


End file.
